


An Unexpected Vacilliating Situation

by vriska4laifu



Series: Vriska’s Earth C Adventures [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vriska4laifu/pseuds/vriska4laifu
Summary: Vriska invites some friends over to her house for Earth C’s Valentine’s Day. Things are going swimmingly until someone can’t keep her mouth shut.





	An Unexpected Vacilliating Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! This is my first time posting anything I’ve ever written. The first chapter will be short and cut off awkwardly since I want to post what I have so far.  
> If things look a little different than before, I’m going through and editing some things!  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska and Co. are having a fun time until the floodgates to her mouth open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Chapter One in its full entirety instead of broken up and edited a little to flow better.  
> Second edit: a different direction. No longer about porny dvds.

Earth C. The seemingly perfectly created Earth after all that had happened, a session where almost none of them had permanently died, and almost went off without a hitch. It had taken some getting used to, but Vriska was adjusting to life pretty well after a few years; no needing to look over her shoulder for her terrifying lusus or some drones tracking her down now that she was older.

It was some time before they all had decided on what kind of holidays to incorporate back into their calendars, and what kind of switch off they’d do with them. Some troll holidays overlapped with human ones, and they didn’t want to deprive new trolls of their holiday history or the humans of theirs. Right now, they were coming up on the human Valentine’s Day, which Rose and Kanaya were positively delighted in getting ready for.  
It didn’t have quite the same intentions that it had back on their Earth, turning into a day to celebrate your love for everyone, not just lovers. It was all voluntary of course, so if you didn’t want to participate that was fine.

Vriska was one of those who didn’t want to participate, opting to stay home and away from the festivities going on. She had love for her friends enough of the time, but this year, she just wasn’t really feeling it. After a few hours of sleeping, she decided to do something different this time. Upon waking up, she sent out a short Pesterchum announcement (the application had been much improved on since they were kids; now there were important message boards for important info that lasted forever. At least until one of them decided it wasn’t important anymore); it was something along the lines of her calling for the pathetic losers who didn’t have anyone to celebrate with today, or were too antisocial to even participate to come hang with her. Marked for the adults only, considering she was going to be bringing in beer and fruity alcoholic drinks, she didn’t expect many to come to her call, if any!

It was still early in the day, so she wasn’t expecting company for her event so soon after her send out, so color her a little surprised when she heard the doorbell ring. In the middle of preparing a little snack bar (Vriska Serket being a good host? Unheard of!), she let out an annoyed sigh as she went to go open it.  
Not thinking it’d be anyone to heed her call, she had assumed it was Kanaya again, or even Nepeta, trying in vain again to get her to come out of her house. “Listen, I already said no! Now—“ she was abruptly cut off when her guest cleared his throat.

“Hey Vris. I see you’re already geared up to tell me to go home.”  
A certain smug seadweller stood on her porch, cape switched out for a cozy purple scarf and sweater for the chillier days, paired with some nice slacks and loafers. Growing up had certainly changed a lot of their tastes in regards to fashion, and sometimes it still was a little jarring to not see her ex donned in a bunch of gold jewelry and fancy threads that would be befitting of his caste if they still lived on Alternia.  
“Only if you give me a reason to. And so far you’re not laying an assault on any of my senses, so I think you’re good.” She rolled her eyes as she opened her door wider, soon a smile gracing her lips.  
“Really though, welcome to the party! Or the pre party. You’re the only one that’s shown up so far, so you get to help me finish setting up!” Eridan groaned a little, but accepted his fate as he stepped through the doorway.

“Yeah sure, whatever you want me to do, I’m all yours, Vris. I brought a couple a things though, hope you don’t mind.” He lifted the grocery bag up that Vriska hadn’t noticed, too focused on the troll before her.  
“There’s some booze and snacks, even got some chocolates since I know you like that stuff.” Oh wow. She was a little surprised he had even bothered to get stuff to bring over, much less having her in mind for some of the things he brought. But enough about that! Motioning for him to follow, she led him to the kitchen, where the island and bar were already being partially covered.  
“You can just set it out here.” She pointed to the open space on the bar. “And the drinks can go in the fridge. Don’t worry about finding space, it’ll be pretty obvious.”

Eridan has followed, hoisting his bag up onto the counter with an eye roll. “Gee, thanks for the great instructions. Real good host already aren’t ya.” He moved to take the items out, walking the drinks over to the fridge. The bag, plastic, crumbled away and shoved into his pocket.  
“So, got any more losers showin’ up or will it just be us two?”  
“Not sure yet. It still is pretty early still for anyone to come over. I’m surprised you’re even awake this early. Changing your sleeping habits or something?” She reached to pull her hair up into a pony tail, raising an inquisitive eyebrow as she made her move to the living room. There was a stack of movies on the coffee table, one already playing on the screen, though paused. Pirates of the Caribbean with Jack Sparrow’s face spread across the tv, right at the moment when he uses the girl, Elizabeth, to get away from the guards.  
Stepping to the doorway, Eridan looked around. “Yeah somethin like that I guess. Hey did you change things around last time I was here? I could have sworn the couch used to be over there.” He moved closer to said couch, leaning on the arm rest. Vriska had already made herself comfortable in her big, cushy arm chair, legs curled up with the remote just an arm’s reach away.  
“Yeah I’ve remodeled a little bit. Got kind of tired how it looked before. It’s all set pretty nice now, I think. Now sit your ass down so I can continue the movie already.”

With a grumble, he sat and she began the movie. The scenes played out for about an hour or so before the doorbell rang again, banter and comments abound between the two. At the noise, a loud “COME ON!” from Eridan could be heard while Vriska paused to get the door. And boy what a surprise! If Eridan had been one doozy, the two boys on her doorstep where another matter. She motioned for the two to come in, ones mumblings and the others louder than average voice came through the door, alerting Eridan who had joined them.  
“Look who joined the party! And just in time for the end too. Make yourselves at home why don’t you.” Vriska waved to the couch as she went to go sit back down.  
“Wow great, Vriska! Telling us where the drinks and food are, and the bathroom too even! Great hospitality we’re receiving here. I wonder what other stops you’ll bring out next!”  
“Oh can it, Karkat. You don’t see Equius complaining. Besides it’s not like you’ve never been over here, you big baby. Now shut up; it’s right before the part where they have the big skeleton fight.”

That got Karkat to shut up, though not without a roll of his eyes before he plopped down on the couch next to Eridan. Equius, having taken a cue from his lusus after so many years, came back a few minutes later to sit next to Karkat carrying a large bowl of popcorn for the three boys to share. And of course a bowl for the host, since he knew Vriska would most likely get onto him if he didn’t. It was an overstatement to say he was meek and quiet now, but he had been working through some things with Rose to control that mouth of his. As a consequence, his more subservient side shone through since he was no longer always trying to hold himself above others by ordering them to do things (even if some of those things weren’t exactly what you’d think from someone of his caste.)  
With everyone settled, Vriska pressed play, and the movie continued on. Some chatter passed between them, commenting on some of the fighting moves and then the inevitable ending that they all knew.

They debated on watching the rest of the movies, but decided not to as everyone knows that sequels almost always suck. They popped in another movie, this time Underworld, the over the top vampire and werewolf movie. A pretty good follow up on the fantasy kick, and to keep their commentary going about the absurdity of it all. It was always so weird, but funny at times, the way these movies always tried to shove so much lore and magic and ended up just being confusing half the time.  
That series was definitely a step up from Pirates of the Caribbean, so they ended up watching the rest of them. Five and half hours of that shit straight through all three of them, and somehow they lived through it. It was now close to eleven or so. They were, one could say, pretty sloshed. Straight thinking was out the window, especially when Vriska piped up.

To say she hadn’t fantasized about this kind of situation, to be so bold and engaging, would be a lie. But she would never thought she’d actually act on these thoughts, having locked away such things around company, as she didn’t really want to make any awkward situations between her and her friends. But tonight was different. Tonight, something was opened with drinking and having a good time, that the words just tumbled out of her mouth.  
“Hey.. Do you y’all wanna fuck?” The words slipped out before she registered that she wasn’t just thinking in her head, a hand flying up to her face as she caught herself after the fact. Embarrassed, a blue color was slowly crawling up her face as she mustered up the courage to look at the company on her couch.

The boys had been chattering to each other, something about a character role playing game for the past few minutes after the movie’s credits has rolled by. That is until they heard Vriska speak, each taking a moment to realize what she said. A slow agonizing moment as all three of them looked at her, a bit of a confused look on their faces. Did she just really propose what they thought she said?  
The first one to speak up was Karkat, a shade of red already on his cheeks.  
“Vriska, is this some new way to mess with us? I know we’ve all drank a lot tonight, but I feel like that’s a bit too far to tease us, even for a joke.”  
Vriska shook her head, her hands gripping the blanket in her lap, her fingernails digging into the fabric and making little holes. She’d have to get that patched up later.  
“If the idea is so preposterous, just forget I said anything.” She cursed herself for letting her fantasies slip out, hoping that they’d just go back to chatting and forget about it. However, Eridan was quick to pipe up next, elbowing Karkat before he spoke.  
“It’s not preposterous, Vris, but we just want to make sure you’re not trying to make a joke out us. We know all four of us are here together because we didn’t have anyone else to spend the night with.” Equius nodded along with his words, his face colored indigo as his skin formed a light sheen of sweat from the surprise of Vriska’s proposition.

“Well, you can all know it’s not a joke. I’m being serious. You’re all good looking guys, and I’d like to think of myself as rather attractive, so it’s not like it would be horrible for y’all. But I can understand being cautious, so if you’ll excuse me.” Vriska stood up, losing the blanket as she made her way to the kitchen, ready to get a glass of water and go to her room for the rest of the night just to escape from the embarrassment she caused herself. She opened the fridge, grabbing up a bottle of soda instead, deciding she needed some sugary bubbles to calm her down. And maybe some more of those chocolates Eridan had brought for her.

The three boys watched her walk out, soon turning to each other in confusing surprise at the turn of events. Each of them had some sort of crush on Vriska, developed through the years, and it was a mess to say the least. Eridan spoke first, a hand dragging back through his hair.  
“That was pretty weird. She looked a little embarrassed, which is a first. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her get that blue before, even when she got mad playing FLARP.”  
“Well, you both did poke at her genuineness of the situation. I’ve known and lived next to Vriska my whole life, and when she speaks on a serious topic, she usually isn’t playing jokes, even when it’s brought up in a roundabout way.”  
“Yeah, but Equius. She’s fucked with us before on a lot of things! Who’s to say she isn’t doing that again?? I like to think she’s pretty good at being serious too, but it could be something that she’s just saying while she’s drunk. She might not even remember in the morning.” Karkat was understandably frustrated about this sudden news, having never been too sure where his feelings lies with her, even after all this time. They had been on pretty good terms when they lived on Alternia and played SGRUB, but now it was just different. Eridan placed a hand on Karkat’s shoulder, giving it a little pat.  
“I think I’ll have to go with Eq on this one, Kar. She said she was being serious, and I’m inclined to believe it. The only question is if you’d want to. If you don’t, you’re welcome to say no obviously. I, on the other hand, am going to take her up on it. What about you, Eq?” He looked across Karkat to the taller troll, who was fiddling with his hands.  
“I think.. That I, too, will take her up on her offer. If she would really want to do something with me, it would be nice to get close to her in that sort of way.” He reached up to scratch at his neck, and fidget with his shades a little. He had never acted on anything before, and this was the perfect chance to. His cute, stubborn neighbor inviting him for an intimate night, even if it was with two other trolls, he wouldn’t say no.

All that was left was Karkat. He was unsure of if it’d be the right thing to do, nodding yes, unable to get the words out, right as Vriska walked back out of the kitchen. She hurried, trying not to get attention, but she wasn’t quick enough.  
“Vris!” She stopped in her tracks at Eridan’s voice, pulling on the bottom of her shirt as she turned around, worried about what he’d say.  
“Yes, Eridan?”  
“We’ve come to a decision. We’ll take you up on your offer.”  
Vriska was stunned, having been so sure they’d just decide to forget she had said anything, opting to continue the night normally. However, hearing their answer, she couldn’t stop the giddy feeling welling up inside, and a wave of confidence flowing over her.  
“Well if that’s the case, meet me upstairs in ten minutes.” She blew a kiss to them, turning back around and quickly making her way up the stairs to her room.

Ten minutes, all she needed to find the right outfit for this. Meanwhile the boys stood up quickly, turning to each other in a little huddle. They figured they’d need to figure out a plan not to get in each other’s way, deciding on which position they would be in. Once decided, they got a glass of water to wet their throats, before heading upstairs after time was up. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my works, think about supporting me! http://ko-fi.com/ardysniche


End file.
